Seniors and Rockwallers
by Reader101w
Summary: What do you get when you mix Seniors and Rockwallers the wrong way?


What do you get when you mix Seniors and Rockwallers the wrong way?

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

* * *

**Rockwallers and Seniors.**

"AHAHAHAHA, Rockseniors… Seniorwallers… BLBLBLBLBL!"

Global Justice number one agent Will Du ran his fingers up and down over his lips and let out another hysterical laugh while two GJ doctors gently but firmly grabbed his arms and put a straightjacket on him, telling him soothing words and promising him that everything would be okay.

Moments later, a heavily modified pink Roth SL coupe arrived at the spot, a Global Justice holding facility, and Kim and Ron stepped out.

"What is going on?" the redhead asked as she walked over to the plane that had clearly just landed and most likely had brought new prisoners to the facility.

The pilot shrugged. "I have no idea, we were sent to collect the Seniors and their cohorts, and on the way here Agent Du began administration… and then he went crazy. Nearly caused the plane to crash."

Curiously, Kim looked inside the plane and was mildly surprised by what she saw. "Bonnie? Mrs. Rcokwaller?"

"It's Mrs. Senior now," Bonnie's mother said with a proud smile. Then she turned to her daughter. "Do you think we overdid it when we helped our new husbands?"

Bonnie scowled at her former rival. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" Then she turned to her mother. "No mom, the only thing we did wrong was getting caught. We'll get better on that part."

"So, finally tied the knot?" Ron asked as he stepped into the plane after Kim.

"We did indeed," Senor Senior Senior said from a holding cell deeper inside the plane. "that dual wedding was certainly the best day in my life."

Ron grinned. "Wow, so you and Mrs. Rockwaller, and Bonnie and Junior… like a double family bond."

"Yeah right." Bonnie huffed. "Junior is way to self-centered, he barely paid attention to me when we were dating. Besides, I prefer older men. Really mom, I still don't understand what you see in him."

"But he's such a cutie," Bonnie's mother said with a huge grin. "Besides, I have the right age to become a bit of a cougar, don't I?"

Ron's grin fell, and he and Kim adopted similar shocked expressions.

"Ugh, mo-om. Not in front of Possible and Stoppable…" the brunette growled. Then she looked at Kim and Ron again. "Don't tell me you got married too?""

"We're still engaged…" Kim muttered, too stunned to really hear Bonnie.

"You and senior…" Ron shuddered. "That's just wrongsick."

Bonnie huffed. "Some of us tend to be a bit more open-minded about age difference."

Kim was finally starting to recover a bit from her daze. "Wow… congratulations, both of you. Just… stay away from the criminal part and I won't object one bit."

"So what made Will go nuts?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Junior said in his usual high-pitched voice. "He was working on some family meeting arrangement thingy and then he snapped."

"I think I might enlighten you a bit," Junior's father said. "Our wedding arrangement created some… shall we say interesting side-effects."

Kim looked at the sheet that Will had started writing on. "Wait, let me get this straight… Bonnie is married to Senior, and her mother to Junior."

"Well duh," Bonnie snapped.

"Doesn't that make Bonnie Junior's stepmom?" Ron asked.

A small grin formed on Kim's lips. "Yes, but it also makes Junior Bonnie's stepdad."

"What?" Ron thought about it. "I think my head is going to hurt."

Kim's grin fully formed as she began solving the rest of the puzzle. "But Mrs. Rockwaller… sorry, Mrs. Senior is also Senior's mother-in-law, just like senior is her father-in-law."

"Very good so far Miss. Possible," Senor Senior prided the redhead. "But you also have to take the children into account."

"There are children?" Ron cried out.

"Pretty good, huh?" Bonnie's mother replied with a naughty smirk.

Ron leaned against the doorframe of the plane. "I can't even say for whom it was a greater achievement… you both got children?"

"We did," Bonnie said with a grin that equaled her mother's. "At least we got busy, I'm betting the two of you haven't even started."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, and mutually and silently decided not to go further into that topic.

Instead, Kim focused on the implications of children into the puzzle.

"So… Bonnie and Senior's child would be Junior's half-brother of sister…"

"Sister," Bonnie interrupted.

"…But also Bonnie's mother's grandchild, and therefore Junior's grandchild as well." Kim frowned. "Where did they take your children anyway?"

"They're safe with professional nannies," Senor Senior ensured Kim. "Agent Du got about as far as you did. But you also have to consider that, since Junior is my son, our child is my great-granddaughter as well."

"Head hurting," Ron muttered and stepped outside.

Kim shook her head. "And the same would go for Junior's boy, girl?"

"We got a boy," Junior said proudly.

"Okay, so since he is technically Bonnie's half brother, but also Bonnie's grandson… the boy is his own great uncle… and probably a lot more combinations too." Kim snorted. "And Will had to sort that all out."

"And make arrangements for family visits," Bonnie added. "Now, can you get us out of this cell? I hate this outfit they make us wear."

Kim grinned. "I suggest you take the 'time' you get to work out inheritance and such." Then her grin turned into a serious, and almost dangerous glare. "And when you do get out, I dare you to do anything villainous on June seventh."

Bonnie gulped nervously under Kim's glare. "So that's the date for you two? I-I wouldn't think of ruining that day."

The redhead smirked. "Good, I knew you were smart Bonnie."

* * *

After Kim had left, Bonnie shuddered slightly and turned to her family. "She can be scary sometimes, huh?"

Meanwhile, Junior had busied himself calculating their relations some more. "Wait a minute… I am papa's father-in-law? Oooh…"

Bonnie sighed as her former boyfriend and current father-in-law, or son-in-law, fainted. "See mom, that's why I chose a more mature man."

END

* * *

**A/N: **Just my own little version of a mind-boggling joke. Try to figure out more combinations, they are literally endless.


End file.
